


Olicity Prompt Fics

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my fics based on prompts that I asked for the other night on tumblr. :)</p><p>Prompt 1/Chapter 1: Thea talking to her newborn baby neice...as Oliver listens in.<br/>Prompt 2/Chapter 2: Felicity gets a haircut and Oliver notices.  (NEW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I usually don't do prompts much, but the other night I had the urge to just write and try something new to distract myself. This is what came of it. I'll post the prompts I've filled here in different chapters. :D
> 
> As always, I LOVE to know what you think! Thanks so much for all your support! :D

Oliver returns from taking the phone call from the company to catch a glimpse of Thea holding his newborn daughter, pacing back and forth along the bank of windows that looked out over the city he fought to protect.

His eyes fell to his beautiful wife, fast asleep, blonde hair fanned out on the pillow beside her. 

A small smile pulled at his lips as Thea began to talk and he silently leaned against the doorframe and watched his sister holding her newborn niece.

"Hey little girl," she cooed, smiling proudly down at the bundle in her arms. "You’re so beautiful. I want to let you in on a little secret about your parents…"

Oliver tilted his head to the side, his curiosity piqued.

"They’re both heroes," she murmured, "No, really, it’s true. They’re heroes. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you grew up to be one too. I think it might run in the family…or that part of the family, anyway…"

Her voice grew sad, almost wistful and Oliver felt his throat tighten. ”I promise that as long as I’m around, you won’t have to worry about anything. I’ll look after your parents and you. Everyone needs a family, and no one should have to know the pain of losing theirs.”

Thea paused, her fingers running back and forth over the blanket, lost in her memories.

Her voice trembled when she finally continued. ”I want you to know that your grandparents would have loved to meet you. They were amazing people who made mistakes. But they loved your daddy and me…I miss them…”

Oliver closed his eyes, emotion clogging his throat. 

It was Thea’s sudden, bright, cheerful voice that caused him to start, opening his eyes. Her face had completely changed, shifting back into the bubbling little sister he’s always known. 

"You are going to be so spoiled," she cooed, "I’ve already gone shopping for you. Your mommy has told me I can’t buy you any more clothes, but we’ll talk about that later…"

She winked before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Then she turned her head to meet his gaze, and Oliver froze.

"You need to work on your ninja skills, big brother," she teased, and Oliver scoffed, pushing off the door frame and sauntering up to her.

"Wasn’t trying to be sneaky, Speedy," he quipped, laying a hand over the blanket of his daughter, knowing he was beaming and not caring.

Happiness was a constant in his life now, and although there were still hard times and more than enough dark days, he never faced it alone.

Thea offered her to him, and he took her, loving the feeling of having his daughter in his arms.

"Thank you, Speedy," he murmured, leaning over and bussing a kiss against her hair. "She’s lucky to have you as an aunt."

"Oh, I know," Thea replied with a grin, and Oliver chuckled.

"You’re back," a sleepy voice called from the bed nearby and Oliver’s attention zeroed in on his wife as she looked over at them, gaze softening when she saw him.

He moved to her side, brushing stray hairs out of her face as she leaned into his palm, making his heart quicken, and nodded. ”I am. Short phone call. Turned it off for the night.”

Felicity hummed, lifting her hand to trail her fingers over their daughter’s cheek. She squirmed under the soft touch and seemed to lean closer to the familiar warmth.

Oliver settled on the bed next to her, and it was only Thea clearing her throat that broke his attention away.

"I’m going to get going. I’m meeting Roy for a late dinner…" she smiled knowingly and Oliver nodded.

"Night, Speedy," He said, his eyes conveying more than his words could, and she nodded, giving Felicity a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Once they were alone again, Felicity leaned her head against Oliver’s arm, staring down at their newest miracle.

"Thea’s right, I was pretending to be asleep and I knew you were there," she mumbled sleepily.

Oliver shook his head, sighing softly and letting lifting his free arm to tuck her closer to his side. 

"I knew you weren’t sleeping either." He told her without hesitation, and she shrugged. 

"That’s only because you sleep with me every night," she said immediately and then shook her head at her own gaffe.

His grin widened and he kissed her head, settling them further into the bed. ”That I do. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

"Love you," she murmured, and Oliver echoed the sentiment, so thankful for his family, new and old.


	2. Felicity Gets a Haircut and Oliver Notices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity gets a haircut and Oliver notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I'm slowly getting these posted over here. Sorry for the delay! I was on vacation last week so if I haven't replied to comments, I'm working on it! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support! I always love to know what you think! :D

"Why do they have to make these contracts impossible to read. They talk in circles that…"

He’s halfway into her office, a file in his hand and a frown wrinkling his brow when he looks up and abruptly stops in his tracks.

Felicity lifts her head, familiar red pen stuck between her lips that has his heart fluttering, but it’s her hair that’s captured most of his attention.

"Oliver…what?" she asks when he slowly shuts the file and tilts his head to the side, rounding her desk to lean against it as he has so many times, his eyes roaming over her head.

He reaches out, fingers brushing through the newly cropped strands of spun gold, and she sees the realization cross her features the moment she remembers.

"Oh yeah…um…" she ducks her chin, biting her lower lip - a sure sign she’s nervous - as she continues, "Nikki thought she’d try something different…do you like it?"

His heart melted at the tone of her voice and he let his hand trail over her cheek before tucking beneath her chin and urging her head up.

The apprehension in her eyes caught him by surprise and he wanted to do anything to erase it, and immediately.

"I love it," he smiles softly, leaning over and breaking their no-PDA at work rule as he kisses her soundly on the lips. "You look beautiful."

It’s not that much shorter, but it’s cropped so it frames her face, her natural curl letting it flow like a halo around her head.

She hummed in response, tilting her head up to capture his mouth once more, her hand coming to rest on his thigh and inching upwards dangerously until he clamped his other hand over it, file forgotten as it floated to the ground.

"Felicity," he warned, his voice dipping and her grin when he pulled back made his blood rush south.

"I was hoping you’d like it," she muttered, giving his thigh one more squeeze before sighing as slowly let it fall back to her lap. 

He huffed out a breath, his love for her brighter every day. ”I’ll always think you’re beautiful,” he whispers and she blushes, but holds his gaze.

One eyebrow arches up in a challenge and he tilts his head to silently answer it. 

"Even when I’m old and gray?" she asks, licking her lips and causing a swoop of desire to thrum through his veins. 

He knows exactly what that tongue can do, and he knows he’s going to have trouble getting anything else accomplished today.

"Especially then," he finally says, reining himself back in to the present conversation and not the places his mind has traveled.

Her nose crinkles and she laughs. ”Especially then? So you have a thing for the old and gray look, huh? We’ve never tried that fantasy…”

"Felicity," he draws her name out the way he knows does things to her, and is rewarded with a spark in her eyes as they travel to his lips.

Bringing both of his hands to her cheeks, he cups her face, brushing strands of her newly cut hair out the way as he places another, soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"There is no one else I want to grow old and gray with, and there was a time when I didn’t think I’d get there…especially not with you. So if and when I do, I’ll truly treasure it because that means we’ve had a lifetime together."

A tear slips down her cheek and he brushes it away, his own voice catching at the idea of them growing old together - living a full and happy life with each other.

"I love you, Oliver Queen," she breathes before surging up into him, kissing him soundly and almost knocking him backwards onto the top of her desk.

Her arms fly to his shoulders, and he has his hands full of his blonde, beautiful partner, best friend, and wife.

"Let’s go home," he growls against her lips when they finally part for air. 

"It’s only 2 in the afternoon, Oliver," she mutters, but doesn’t stop peppering his lips with kisses.

"It’s our company," he points out, and she doesn’t have an answer to that because as much as she loves her job and wants to make sure to promote a good image, there are times when she just needs her husband and half a day where she can just be Felicity Smoak Queen.

Even though she will be for the rest of her life.


End file.
